


History.

by subtextgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-05
Updated: 2006-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtextgirl/pseuds/subtextgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's always written by the victors". Tiny drabble post series finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.  
> A/N: Originally posted as a response to an LJ prompt challenge.

They’ll move on. Soon enough. _She’ll_ move on. Talk about being shot down in sodding flames. In a couple of weeks it’ll be all, “who was that bloke again? Ya know, the one on fire? Dashingly handsome… in a dangerous way, of course…”

She’s got bigger things to think about now, right? Shiny new future an’ all that. Every war has its casualties. Lucky bastards who actually manage to _stay_ dead.

And so our righteous heroine moves on. Another happy ending. I might be all kinds of buggered, but I’m no fool.

History – it’s still written by the _bloody_ victors.


End file.
